Enterprise servers host critical production data in their storage systems and may require this data to be resilient to a variety of failures, which could range from media to data center failures. In addition there may be a need for other enterprise servers to concurrently access this same critical data. These applications might include search, discovery, analysis, monitoring and supervision. The former need may be addressed by a range of data protection schemes that may include tape-based backup and the latter need may be addressed by a range of data management schemes that may include setting up a specialized analysis server with a replica of that critical production data. Typical data protection and management schemes may contain some well known drawbacks. Such drawbacks could include the situation when direct access to the enterprise server could result in instability and performance load on the enterprise servers. Other drawbacks could relate to the serial and offline nature of tape storage.